


The Ole Switcheroo

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens, when Laura and Carmilla switch bodies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ole Switcheroo

Laura woke up, stretching she hits her left hand on the wall, “Ouch! Wait….”

She looks to her left where usually the rest of the room was, but now there was a wall.

"What the hell?" She gets up and feels thirsty but not sure for what, that is still she walked into the bathroom and screams at the top of her lungs.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

This resulted in waking Carmilla, who went to get out on the right side of the bed and slammed into the wall.

"What the fuck?"

Laura comes storming back into the room, “Carmilla what is going on?”

Carmilla looks up and her eyes go wide as she looks at…herself.

"What is going…" She heard a voice but it wasn’t hers, "Oh no please tell me this isn’t happening!"

Laura was in Carmilla’s body and well Carmilla was in hers.

"I cannot go anywhere like this? And what is that awful empty feeling in my stomach?" Carmilla asks rubbing her tummy.

"How do you think I feel, I am a vampire!" Laura yells, "and you are probably hungry, ya know tiny human needs food."

"Ugh I forgot what that felt like, damn you need to eat more" Carmilla says as she gets up, "Damn I’m short now."

"Hey I am not short!" Laura retorts, then looks down at Carmilla, "okay maybe I am"

Carmilla laughs, “Well we better change and all.” 

Both women move to their usual sides of the wardrobe and change, when they turn to each other…

"HELL NO!"

"FUCK NO!"

Both yell at the same time.

Laura had dressed in some jeans with a button down top, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Carmilla had a short black skirt, knee high stockings and a black shirt on.

They forgot they didn’t have the same body.

"Well creampuff I am not changing, deal with it oh and the soy milk is full you may wanna drink some." 

Carmilla grins, which on Laura’s face looks unusual and she heads off to the Cafeteria.

Laura’s face scrunched, which was uncharacteristically weird for Carmilla’s face as she moved to the fridge.

Opening the door she grabs the carton and looks at it “Well here goes nothing.”

Opening it she takes a quick swig, licking her lips she shrugs “Not bad”

Taking a few more drinks from the carton.

She places it back in the fridge and jumps when LaFontaine walks in.

"Gees she is right, why don’t you ever knock?"

Lafontaine looks at Carmilla, “You always said that who is this she?”

Laura realized LaFontaine didn’t know, “Nothing, what do you want?”

"I want to know why…" They saw how Carmilla was dressed, "Why you and Laura switched clothes?"

"Look LaFontaine something weird is going on, I’m not Carmilla."

"What?"

"It’s me Laura, in Carmilla’s body, that’s why I look like I raided her closet and why she raided mine."

"Wait, you switched bodies?" the curiosity in the ginger’s eyes was starting to scare Laura.

"Yes…"

"Oh can I see how it happened, if anything changed please" They already had viles out of her pocket,

"No, no, no and no" Laura says and dodges the ginger who was way too excited about this and out the door.

LaFontaine pouts for a minute then realizing they could go talk to Carmilla…well Laura sort of.

Few Hours Later

"Carm!" Laura yells then shakes her head "Laura wait up!"

Laura aka Carmilla turns around and rolls her eyes, she had to go to one of Laura’s classes and it was boring as hell.

"What’s up Lau…Carm?"

"We need to switch back, I cannot walk around like you, people keep hitting on you"

Carm/Laura laughs, “Now you see why I have a hard time? I mean we are together and you didn’t believe I have this problem.”

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Car…Laura please skip the rest of my classes and lets head back to our room."

"Fine let’s go cupcake…err I mean Carm"

They quickly walked back to the dorm, avoiding whoever they could but LaFontaine caught them.

"So switched back yet?" They asks teasingly.

"You told LaFontaine!" Carm/Laura yells as they shut the door of their room.

"Yes, kinda hard not too!" Laura/Carm replies.

"Oh this is too weird!" the ginger states jumping on the balls of their feet.

"We need to change back, I will not drink blood the rest of my immortal life!"

"Well how do you think I feel cupcake, I had to actually eat to feel full!"

"Oh how sad for you, had to eat like a normal human for once!"

"Oh don’t go there, I am still older than you cutie!"

Lafontaine watched the argument like a tennis match and sat down to watch more.

Carmilla/Laura walks to the fridge and grabs the carton, “Well I can’t drink this in human, kinda hard ya know!”

Laura/Carmilla grabs the carton, “Well I didn’t ask for this, and crap are you always this thirsty?” 

She takes a long drink.

"Usually but I can moderate, unlike you. That thing is almost empty!!"

"Well sorry for not being a vampire for three hundred plus years babe, but this is new to me!"

The ginger who is witnessing this, begins to laugh which garners their attention.

Both yelling at the same time “WHAT!?”

"Oh nothing…" LaFontaine grins, "you sound like an old odd couple, and I’m enjoying myself."

Carmilla/Laura stalks up to the ginger, “How do we undo this, so I can be normal again?”

"Carmilla you were never normal" Laura states.

"Oh that’s it!" Carmilla rears on Laura, "GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!"

"I WOULD IF I COULD!" Laura yells and throws the carton at Carmilla.

"Ugh LaFontaine how do we switch back!!!!"

Getting up, LaFontaine grabs both and pushes them onto Laura’s bed, “How about stay calm, get some rest and we’ll figure it out in the morning?”

Laura and Carmilla look at one another, “Fine”

Carmilla/Laura moved to Carmilla’s bed and slid under the covers, while Laura/Carmilla slide into Laura’s covers.

"This is ridiculous." Carmilla mumbles as she closes her eyes.

LaFontaine shakes their head and leaves the room.

The Next Morning

Yawning and stretching Laura smiles as she sits up, hitting a wall on the left again. “Really how are we not….”

She trails off looking at her hand, then feeling her hair.

"Carm!! Carm!!!" She jumps out of Carmilla’s bed and jumps ontop of Carmilla in hers, "Wake up!!"

"Go away it’s not noon yet." Grumbles Carmilla.

"We switched back!!!"

"Wait…what?" Carmilla sits up and opens her eyes.

They look at each other.

"Oh thank goodness!" Carmilla states with a small smile, "hey I don’t feel hungry."

"Oh I feel stuffed, what all did you eat?" Laura asks laying beside the vampire.

"A lot…" Carmilla grins and places a kiss on Laura’s lips.

"I’m glad we are back."

"Me too creampuff"

There is a knock at the door,

Carmilla goes and opens the door to find Perry and LaFontaine.

"Hey guys…"

LaFontaine as Perry, “This is not fun…”

Perry as LaFontaine, “No, this is not normal, and I would like this fixed please.”

Carmilla looks behind her at Laura, they both bust out laughing.

END


End file.
